True Dreams
by that girl65
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are in their final year of college. When he gets excepted into the NHL, will he leave Lizzie forever? LG 2nd Sequal to Movie Night Mistake. AKA The sequal to Movie Night Mistake before the first one.
1. Memories

Chapter 1  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lizzie rolled over and groaned trying to drown out the sounds of her persistent alarm clock. She was now twenty one and was eager to finish her last year of college a the University of Michigan with her best friends, well best friend, and boyfriend of seven years, Gordo. Miranda had gone to UCLA back home. She slammed her hand down on her clock.  
  
Groaning, she heaved herself out of bed and went to take a shower. After she had taken a shower and got dressed she still had about two hours left until her first class. I'm gonna go see how Gordo's doing, she thought heading down to the campus ice rink. During highschool, Gordo had discovered that he was pretty good at hockey, playing on the high school team and even teaching Lizzie how to skate in hopes of her joining the team. Lizzie laughed at the memories.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Come on, Lizzie. We really need you right now," Gordo pleaded. Lizzie looked at the clock. The score was tied three to three with five minutes left in the third period of the high school state finals. Almost all of Gordo's teammates had been taking out of the game with injuries. They were one player short of a line. "Gordo, I can't skate!" she protested. "Yes, you can! I saw you myself when we went on that skating date last week," he argued. Lizzie sighed, all her excuses had been washed down the drain. "Where's the equipment?" she said giving into her boyfriends pleading eyes.   
  
"Yes, thank you so much!" he said giving her a quick kiss and leading her to the locker room. Ten minutes later she walked out with the full gear on and suddenly having a new found respect for the players who had to walk in this equipment almost every day. "I owe you so much," he whispered in her ear as they walked out onto the ice. "Okay, Lizzie, hears the play," he said suddenly switching from boyfriend to teammate mode, "we're down at the other teams offensive zone, so I need you to be left wing. I'm center so I'll pass the puck to you and you ice it," he said.   
  
"Gordo," she said, "I have no idea what that means." Gordo sighed but was still patient, "When I pass you the puck, hit it to the other end of the ice." She nodded, "Okay." They lined up on the circle and Lizzie bit her lip nervously, she couldn't let Gordo down. The ref dropped the puck and Gordo quickly passed it to Lizzie. She froze up. "Lizzie, ice it!" Gordo called trying to block the other team from getting to her. Panicking she quickly sent the puck from the stick to the other side of the rink and the ref blew his whistle for a face off.   
  
"Good job, Lizzie," Gordo said, "Now, since we're going to be in there zone, I want you to shoot the puck as soon as I get it to you. There's only six seconds left on the clock, so no hesitations! Okay?" Lizzie shook her head, "Why do I have to shoot it?" she asked. "Because they don't expect you to shoot it," he explained, "Come on, I know you can do it." She smiled and nodded her head acting more confident then she really felt.  
  
Again they lined up and the ref dropped the puck and Gordo hid it to her. She lined herself up with the net and dropped the puck back on her stick. She quickly glanced at the clock, five seconds. She swept the puck across the ice. Four seconds. The puck was sailing towards the net. Three seconds. The goalie dropped. Two seconds. The puck sailed past his blocker. One second. The puck hit the net. Bbbzzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
"I did it?" she said in disbelief. "You did it, you did it!" Gordo said embracing her. Lizzie threw off her helmet letting her golden hair fall to the sides. The roar of the crowd was deafening. People were actually pouring onto the ice to congratulate the team. "You were great," Gordo said kissing her until they were interuppted. "Hey, Gordon! Stop kissing your team mates!" Gordo's friend Jerry joked. And they all laughed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Lizzie was still smiling when she walked into the ice rink. He was walking off the ice so he must have just finished. But before she could greet him another girl bounced over to him and she could see him roll his eyes as hers turned to slits. It was Rose Jefferson. She had been hitting on Gordo ever since she saw him at a hockey game. "Hey, Gordo," she purred, "I hear your one of the top college hockey players in the US. I just checked it on the internet." Lizzie started to walk over to them before she gave her any more a chance to try and steal her boy friend.   
  
"Hi, Honey," Lizzie said wrapping her arms around him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rose was not very happy. "Hi, Sweetie," Gordo said leaning in and giving her a short, sweet kiss. She turned in Roses direction and pretended like she had just noticed her, "Oh hi, Rose. I didn't see you there," she smiled. Without a word, she walked out of the rink with a look of fury on her face. They both laughed, "That never gets old," she said giving Gordo another kiss. 


	2. Warnings

Chapter 2  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked down the lush campus walkway. On their left, students walked out of their stuffy classes and into the crisp spring air. On their right the murmuring brook was blocked from their view by a few of trees.   
  
"How was practice?" Lizzie asked lacing her fingers through his. "It was fine until Rose showed up. But luckily you saved me," he remarked kissing the top of her head. She giggled and set her head on his shoulder. "Hey, I have some good news," he said as they continued to walk.  
  
"What?" Lizzie said. "Some scouts for the NHL are coming to the next game," Gordo said happily. "That's great!" Lizzie said embracing him in a hug, "This could be your big break."  
  
"And if I get picked, I'll finally have a steady job," he said quietly as he buried his face in her hair, "You know what that means, don't you."  
  
Lizzie looked up at him, her eyes shining, "We can finally get married?" she asked hopefully. Gordo nodded, "But that's only If I get picked," he reminded her as she beamed out at him. "I know you'll get picked," she said burring her face in his chest. "Oh, yeah, how?" he questioned. "Cause if they don't, I'll hunt them down for ruining my wedding plans," she said into his chest.  
  
Gordo laughed and embraced her tighter, "I'm sure a skinny, five-three, blond girl will intimidate them," he joked. "I'm sure it would," Lizzie answered looking up at him.  
  
"I love you so much," Gordo said giving her a light kiss. "I love you too," Lizzie said kissing him passionately until they were interrupted.   
  
"Oh Gordo!" a sickening sweet voice came. They pulled away reluctantly, "Rose," they said in unison. "Hey, Gordo, me and my room mate are having a party. You wanna be my date?" Rose asked in a honey sweet tone that made Lizzie sick.   
  
"Sorry, Rose, can't. Me and Lizzie are going to talk about our future wedding," Gordo said walking off smiling while Rose stood fixing Lizzie with a look of hate.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went and sat on the edge of the massive fountain in the middle of the campus, still laughing. "That was great," Lizzie laughed. "I know, but we really shouldn't torture her that much," Gordo said, his laughter ceasing.   
  
"Oh why not," Lizzie said gruffly. "Lizzie, did you see that look she gave you? She hates you, and I dunno what she's capable of," his voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her once more. "I don't care if she hates me. And if you mean she might be capable of killing me, I doubt she would even try," Lizzie said.   
  
"Well, Lizzie, she is a nut job. Who knows what she would try. I just don't want you to get hurt," Gordo said kissing her forehead. "That's sweet," Lizzie said resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Lizzie just do me a favor, and be careful, don't do anything stupid," he begged. "Okay," she said pouting playfully. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he said giving her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. Little did Lizzie know that his words had more truth to them then she'd expect. 


	3. The Big Game

A/N: Okay, chap might not be that long cuz my fingers are hurting really bad. I cut like, three or four of my fingers on my hockey skates. I know it sounds stupid, but I actually cut my fingers trying to get the ice off the blades. O, and to clear up any confussion there might be, this fic is as if No More Mistakes ever existed. Since nobody seemed to really like No More Mistakes I kinda gave up on it. Anywho, R&R, Mel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Is here yet?" Gordo asked his girlfriend nervously. Lizzie looked up into the stands and saw a bored looking man with a suit on talking to the coach. "I think so," she answered fixing Gordo's jersey.   
  
"Lizzie, I don't think I can do this," Gordo said shaking his head. "Yes, you can. Don't think about it, just relaxe," Lizzie answered as she wrapping her arms around him.   
  
Today was the Friday of the big game, the day the scout from the NHL was coming to look for new prospects. The whole team was nervous, but especially Gordo. Whether or not he did good in this game determined whether or not he got picked by the scout. And if he got picked, that meant he would finally be able to marry Lizzie, something he had been waiting to do since they first started college.   
  
"I just don't want to blow it," he said embracing her. "You won't," Lizzie said resting her head on his chest. "How do you know?" he asked kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I just do," Lizzie answered slyly snuggling deeper into his chest. "Oh really, are you psycic or something?" Gordo asked jokingly as he picked her up and set her on his lap after sitting on the bleachers, which was pretty hard considering that he had his huge hockey pants on.   
  
"Just think of it as another game. No final game. No talent scout. Just another game," Lizzie answered setting her forehead against his. "But that's hard, I mean everything is riding on how well I do in this game. Whether or not we get married depends on this game," Gordo explained rubbing her back.  
  
"If you don't get picked, and we don't get married right now, doesn't mean we'll never get married. We'll just have to wait a little bit," Lizzie said playing with his messy curls.   
  
"I don't want to wait," he said pouting playfully. In response, Lizzie just gave him a passionate kiss until they were interrupted. "Yo, Gordon, it's time to start the game, you can kiss your girlfriend anytime," the coach said slapping his back, making them jolt apart quickly.   
  
Gordo stood up and set his helmet over his wild head of curls and heading towards the ice. "This is it," he sighed. "Don't worry, I know you'll do great," Lizzie said getting on her tip toes and kissing him lightly. "Go get 'em," she said smiling.  
  
She went up to the top bleachers to watch the game when she met an unwanted face. "Oh, hello, Lizzie," Rose said nastily, "you know Gordo would have said 'yes' to my invitation if you weren't there."  
  
"I'm sure he would have, Rose," Lizzie said sarcastically. "You know, the only reason he's with you is cause of your "pretty" face, if you could call it that," Rose spat at her, "he needs someone with that and more. Someone like me."  
  
"Rose, isn't that an oximoron? The name Rose being pretty and the actual holder of the name being ugly as a baboon's butt?" said a girl from behind Rose. She had straight dark red hair and ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello, Sam," Rose said her name as if it were something about to bite her, then scurring off. Rose was relitively afraid of Sam, having been givin a black eye by her in their first year of college after she threw an empty soda can at her head. After that, Lizzie and Sam were instantly friends.   
  
"Thanks, Sam," Lizzie said as her friend sat down next to her. "No problem, game started yet?" Sam asked. "Just started," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Is Gordo nervous? You know with the talent scout her and all," Sam asked taking a Wolverines flag out of her backpack. "Oh yeah," Lizzie said pushing a piece of hair from her face and reaching for her own backpack. She pulled it over the bleacher, causing the zipper to give and all her wedding planning magazines to spill out and Lizzie to blush.  
  
"I have a feeling there's something your not telling me," Sam said picking up one of the magazines and smirking. "Well," Lizzie began grabbing the magazine away from her smirking friend, "if Gordo gets picked to train for the NHL and gets on a team, we can finally get married," Lizzie said, unable to control the smile that was fighting it's way onto her lips.  
  
At that, both girls squealed like they were fourteen instead of twenty-one. "Thats so cool!" Sam said waving her flag for no particular reason. The referee whistled signaling the openeing face off, and the game started.  
  
Finally, it was the end of the first period and Gordo wasn't doing well at all. The Wolverines were down by four pionts already. "Ugh, this doesn't look good," Lizzie said looking at the scoreboard and cringing.  
  
The coach came over to the benches and signaled for Lizzie to come to him. "Lizzie, I need you to help Gordo somehow," the coach said scratching his bald head. "How?" she asked. "I dunno, he needs-he needs some sort of motivation," he answered.  
  
Lizzie walked over to the players bench and squeezed herself in besides Gordo. "Hey, honey," she said in the sweetest tone possible. "Hey," he answered bluntly. "Gordo, forget about the talent scout out there, just, play," Lizzie said grasping his sweaty hand.   
  
"Well, unless you have some sort of miracle cure for how bad I'm playing today, I don't think thjat's going to happen," he grumbled. With that said she grabbed his face and kissed him like she had never kissed anybody before. She only stopped when the reff blew the whistle to start the second period.   
  
"Do you feel better?" she asked when she pulled away. Gordo just nodded numbly and Lizzie went back up to the bleachers.  
  
Gordo playedg reat the rest of the game, getting three goals, and six assists. The wolverines won by two.  
  
"Gordo, you did great," Lizzie said as he came off the ice. "I believe I have you to thank for that," Gordo said smiling and wrapping her in his arm. He was leaning in to kiss her when someone came up to them.  
  
The man held out his hand to Gordo and said, "Mr. Gordon, my name is Mike Hawthorn, scout for the NHL."  
  
A/N:okay, longer than I expected. Anywho, review, please. Mel 


End file.
